baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raanu
Raanu was the traiterous Agori leader of Vulcanus on Bara Magna. Early Life Raanu, like other Agori, was trying to live on Spherus Magna in peace. When the Elemental Lords were created and went to war with each other, Raanu served as a supplier to soldiers in the field, and helped with anything he could. Soon, the Shattering hit the planet, and fractured it. Raanu remained trapped on Bara Magna, the largest piece. Bara Magna Once on Bara Magna, Raanu arrived in the area that would become Vulcanus, and met many others of his tribe. Together, they began to build a suitable village. They quickly drew multiple former soldiers who had survived the war, and had remained on the Bara Magna portion. Raanu came to favor with them all-Ackar, Malum, Exuro, Perditus, Zendra, and Calif. Exuro took convincing, but he joined up due to Ackar. Upon the creation of the city of Vulcanus, Raanu was voted into power once the new system of order was established on the planet. He led the village for only a minor fraction-days-of his first term, and then, it happened. Traitor When Raanu determined that the water in Vulcanus's natural reservoir wouldn't last more than a year at best, he kept the information hidden to himself. Soon, however, Kryr delivered a scroll to him. Using it-a map-he found a hidden treasure of the Iron Tribe, and kept it to himself. Raanu polished it, and threw it into the reservoir. He didn't know who sent him the scroll, but had heard of the insignia upon it. That of the Skrall. As time went by, he would continue to get similar scrolls with the locations of lost treasures, to which he would clean, and throw beneath the waters of the reservoir, keeping it all to himself. Soon, his next scroll wasn't another map, but a summons. Raanu departed for Roxtus, and met with the Skrall leader, Tuma. Tuma forced his hand, creating an alliance. When Raanu spoke of his distaste for his own people-after seeing his own greed and lust for the various treasures-the alliance was easily made. The only problem Raanu had was that he had sold his soul. Fraud Roxtus would secretly supply Raanu with water as the years went by, keeping his city thriving. Doing this also kept Raanu in command as leader, and kept his alliance strong with the Skrall. Anyone posing a threat to his position would be dealt with secretly by the Skrall. As the years went by, Raanu saw the self-imposed exile of Exuro, and was forced to exile Malum for attempting to murder Ice Tribe fighter Strakk. He would continue to act with his fraud as a fair ruler. After one hundred thousand years, he hosted a match in Vulcanus between a Skrall and Gresh of the Jungle Tribe. He was trying to find a new Glatorian via Metus, but was failing to find a replacement for Malum. The match ended with the Skrall as victor, simultaneously, secretly, giving Vulcanus a boost in their economy. Raanu would continue to lead and hire Glatorian to defend their walls from the Bone Hunters that attacked-at his own orders. He would help the various Glatorian, and see Ackar off elsewhere during the situation. Later, Fero would lead a counterattack on Vulcanus, to which Raanu's plan was total domination of the city, allowing him to drop his facade and depart to Roxtus. This failed, however, when his Glatorian proved to be more skillful than he thought, and Malum and the Vorox joined the fight on Vulcanus's side. After Fero was defeated, he would later host a battle between Strakk and Ackar. Ackar would lose the fight, causing Raanu a future victory. He would also promote Zendra to secondary Glatorian. He would also use the spoils of victory from the Bone Hunters attack to fashion Zendra a new chain weapon. He sent Zendra to Tesara to fight, and defeat Gresh, which she did. He then backed up Calif and allowed him to fight Drak, which is a fight the trainee won. Later, Zendra would claim that the Bone Hunters and Skrall were in league, and Malum told her this. Raanu tried to pass this off as a blow to the head, and replaced her dagger for her, and then had a Skrall fight her, trying to silence her. He hoped for a clean kill, but when the fight was dragging on, he had to announce her the loser so as to keep the rouse up. Fortunately, when she woke, she had no memory of the exchange and the knowledge of the Skrall. Not long later, he would find the same situation when they "needed water", and sent Ackar against a Skrall. He hoped for Ackar's death, but Ackar hung onto life, and he was forced to call the Skrall the winner. Ackar would stay down for a longer period of time, and Raanu continued to hope he would never awaken. Later, when sending out the caravan that Strakk won, Gelu would be the only survivor among the Vulcanus Agori when the Baterra struck. Raanu saw his chance, and called Gelu a murderer. Gelu fought Zendra in the arena, with the price of defeat death. Zendra managed to defeat the former primary Glatorian, and Raanu had him executed for his "crime". This was an unintentional success for his overall plans. After Mata Nui arrived after saving Ackar's life, Raanu received a challenge. He summoned every Glatorian in his village and sent Ackar and Mata Nui-as an honorary Glatorian-to fight Tarix and Vastus's tag team challenge. He would abandon the traditional speech, and just allow the four to fight. He watched over the match until his side was clearly defeated, and then conceded defeat. He would later be attacked by Crotesius who was staging a coup with Egil, but managed to stop the Fire Tribe Agori. He sentenced Crotesius to death, and released a Vorox at him. Crotesius would secretly survive, and be smuggled out of the city. On the eve of the Grand Tournament, Raanu would travel with Metus, Berix, Tarix, Kiina, Ackar, Mata Nui and Gresh on his way to Atero. He would listen to their individual stories, and hear of Mata Nui's true past. Then would sleep in the desert with the others by the fire. Bone Hunters constantly attacked the group as they moved again in the morning. He would continue to split into different groups, until finally, the Bone Hunters announced "the traitor". Berix. When the groups attempted to find him, they arrived in Creep Canyon, and found Berix's corpse. Raanu had gotten there first, and thrust a dagger into his chest, then doubled around to his group again. All to cover his own tracks. When Mata Nui looked at the corpse, Raanu attacked from behind, ready to murder Mata Nui. Click saved Mata Nui by alerting him, and allowing the honorary Glatorian to attack Raanu. Raanu ordered Ackar to stop Mata Nui for his traitorous actions, but Ackar saw the truth, and cut off Raanu's right hand. Raanu fled, shouting to Branar to save him. The Skrall did all he could to slow the pursuit down, but his powers weren't enough. Soon, as Bone Hunters arrived to pick up Raanu, Mata Nui found them. He was reminded of Makuta, and how he stole his universe. He saw a little Makuta in Raanu, and used the power of the Ignika to wipe the fifty Bone Hunters out of existence, and do the same to Raanu, killing the traitor. Abilities and Traits Raanu was once a compassionate leader of his people, but they were stricken with misfortune on Bara Magna. Raanu cracked under this pressure to keep his people alive, and forged an alliance with Tuma, showing his true colors. He was a traitor to his people, and able to play a two faced con. Leading Vulcanus while simultaneously selling his own village to Tuma for attack after attack. Weapons Raanu wielded a flame designed staff/sword, a shield, and a dagger.